Smother Me
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: It was just so embarrassing! —Mature-content warning— One-shot. MxY.


A Munto Fanfiction: Smother Me © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, Humor, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: It was just so _embarrassing!_ —Mature-content warning— One-shot. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I _really_ don't know what to say, this time. Umm… I'm broadening out my comfort level? I mean, I've drawn this kind of material; why not write? This really is my first time writing something like this, though, so please bear with me!  
>Yumemi, let me just hug you; you are just too adorable with all your innocence. However, I am a bit worried I made Munto OOC in one scene. He seems to smile and laugh a lot in this, too, and is super affectionate, so… Erm… Love makes you a changed man, even if that's just around your girlfriend? ^-^;<br>Plus, I was having some difficulty writing Yumemi's point of view, too. It's been so long since I had last, that's why.  
>I hope your eyes don't bleed! Comments are always appreciated and adored!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _Ecstasy_ by: ATB, _Toxic_ by: Britney Spears, _Boum Boum_ by: Enigma, _Come On Closer_ by: Jem, _Addicted_ by: Kelly Clarkson, _Moves Like Jagger_ by: Maroon Five, and_ Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_ by: Panic! At the Disco

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>None.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>'_Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>One-Shot: Embarrassing<span>

Yumemi gave a gentle knock on the door and soon received an affirmative from the other side. She peeked in before entering, seeing that the redheaded king was hunched over and signing numerous scripts of paperwork. When he glanced up and caught her eyes with his, she swore her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going," the blonde stated nervously, not being able to hold his gaze for very long.

_'You're making things difficult… You're hurting his feelings when you do that, you know,'_ her conscious whispered.

She was about to argue with that pestering voice, until she was distracted by those lovely hands of his, which neatly shut whatever he was signing with care and placed the pen back in its holder.

"Come, Yumemi…" he ordered lightly, beaconing her over.

Timidly, she closed the wooden door and held her maroon school bag out in front of her with strung hands, walking over to the magical man. Once she realized she was biting her lip out of nervousness, she released the captive flesh and molded it into a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I get no goodbye today?" Munto inquired, flashing her a side grin. Her cheeks warmed by the sight.

Did the room's temperature just rise?

"Sorry, you seemed so busy with your work, so…" Her voice faded, seeming to be very caught up with how he pulled her in-between his legs and casually rested his palms on her hips.

They were a couple… They have been for a long time now, according to most standards. Couples held each other close like this…! Why was she so nervous?

"I will make time for them later," he said, removing the bag from her tight grip and placing it on the marble floor. "You are more important than paperwork, anyway."

Why does he have to be so sweet? So patient, so noble, and handsome…

Very handsome…

His playful grin disappeared. Munto stared at her for a long moment and then quietly stated, "You have been avoiding me lately. Why?"

Yumemi's petite form stiffened. He was never one to beat around the bush. She was about to deny him, but with the look he was currently giving her, she knew the battle was already over…

The blonde wilted, yet her pulse was still running strong. How was she supposed to explain _this_?

"Ah…" Again, she released her gaze from his, trying to give herself at least _some_ breathing space, without being so sidetracked by his captivating face.

However, the king would not have it, and gently cupped her left cheek, enclosing his thumb on her chin, and forced her to look at him. Her jaw tightened, knowing he was _not_ happy with her.

The air was thick with tension and what he quietly rasped next really did hurt: "Is there someone else?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was accusing her for, but once she understood it, Yumemi felt her brows furrow and chest painfully constrict with anger and hurt.

He so easily doubted her; even after all they had been through together?

It was difficult to swallow, having her throat being so thick like this. The nauseating feelings churning within the pit of her stomach hardened into something resolute.

The nerve! She was not… _cheating!_ How could he possibly say that?

"I don't _want_ to jump to conclusions, Yumemi, but what am I supposed to think?" Munto shook his head. It was until then that she realized she had asked the question aloud. "For weeks, now, you have been shying away every time I attempt to kiss you…"

He was hurt; she knew it with the way his brows knitted together that certain way. "You cannot look me in the eye…"

Her sweaty hands twisted her plaid skirt uncomfortably, like squirming pink spiders.

"And you are leaving earlier and earlier every day to return home for the evening… You do no even _want_ me to escort you home anymore. What am I supposed to think, Yumemi, when you keep giving me this guilty look?" he repeated softly, his tight words catching her spot on.

Yumemi tried to formulate an explanation, however, was in vain. This was not how it was supposed to be! Yes, she admits it, he was right—she had been avoiding him—but it was over something _entirely_ different!

It was so like Munto to jump to the worst of conclusions.

"You're wrong," she whispered, trying to blink away the tears that blurred her vision. This argument was so _stupid_… Her bottom lip started to tremble, voice tightening in pitch. "You're wrong…!"

Munto's mouth formed into a distasteful frown as he wiped away one of the stray tears that fell down her cheek. "Then tell me what is _wrong._"

"It's stupid…" There goes her blood pressure again. It skyrocketed and emitted a light hum in her ears. The girl took a deep breath in order to ease her frayed nerves. She hesitated and looked up at him through her lashes, "Don't laugh…"

Munto gave a deep sigh. "I will not."

Yumemi started gnawing on her bottom lip. "Remember that conversation we had a few months ago?"

The redhead gave her a deadpan look. "We have had many conversations in the past few months, Yumemi. You are going to have to be more specific…" he stated patiently.

She knew his tolerance was thin… But it was just so embarrassing!

"Umm… The one about certain dreams?" The blonde began to fidget.

Munto gave her a warning tone, "Yumemi… Which dreams? The prophetic ones? You are being _very_ vague. Just tell me what the hell is going on here," he snapped.

The girl swallowed, now finding the oak lines on his desk very interesting. "That one conversation, which you suggested I talk to my mother with?"

For a moment he was very still, and in that moment, she found that it was now her turn to assume the worst. Was he mad at her for admitting that? Did he hate her? Did he want her to stop visiting and stay down on Earth permanently?

It was not like she could exactly _control_ such things…!

"_That _is what this is about?" he exclaimed with raised brows.

Yumemi tried to make her stilted form ease and returned her gaze down to the king, face beet red, feeling very uncomfortable. "Y-yeah…"

Munto then gave an exasperated sigh and pulled her close, getting her to sit on his lap. "Yumemi, Yumemi, Yumemi… You silly, _silly_ girl. You are too adorable for your own good, do you know that?" he started, nuzzling her shoulder.

Yumemi just hid her face in the nook of his neck and tried to conceal herself from the embarrassment that threatened to consume her. Oh gosh, this was just like before…!

* * *

><p>"You wanted to speak with me?" Munto inquired, taking a seat next to her on the pale marble bench.<p>

She brought them to the garden house. The weather was pleasant and the light rustle of the leaves and hiss of the distant waterfall helped eased her frayed nerves. She felt comfortable here, so maybe things would not be as bad…

Yumemi took a moment to admire how the lush green background contrasted with his firelocks. It was the same with his attire: his crisp, ivory shirt did not quite clash with his dark pants and secure collar, as expected. The bright red designs on his top matched quite nicely, and the decorative, bullion clasps upon the soles of his boots and chest made Yumemi fully aware with how many various hews of gold his eye held.

It was just a question. One little inquiry…

Yumemi took a shaky breath. She started to bite her lip. "Umm… I wanted to ask… About dreams."

Munto seemed slightly taken-aback by this question, and then intrigued, asked, "What about them?"

Her nape was starting to get really hot.

"You see, I've been having a lot of them… They've been different than the ones I usually have. I mean, I know I sometimes dream differently than most people. And you once said they were prophetic ones, right? Well, I—" Once she realized she was rambling, she took another deep breath and tried to even out her voice, which gradually raised in pitch. Green eyes focused in on her fidgeting hands, which picked at the gossamer hem of her honeydew over-shirt.

"I-I've been dreaming… "About you and me," she quietly answered, looking up at him through her lashes.

He flashed her a warm smile and gently took hold of her clammy palm, enclosing it with his large one.

"Oh?"

…He has really beautiful hands… Slightly rough and nicked with the occasional scar, but they represented him in so many ways. He could wipe out a whole army with a flick of a wrist, and yet he was so gentle with her.

Plus, the way they were rubbing small circles on the back of her palm felt really nice and—

"Y-yeah…" The girl swallowed and gave herself a boost of courage. "About us being… Intimate."

There, she said it! She dropped the bomb! So now—

"Intimate in what context?" he chuckled lightly.

Oh gods, help her.

_'You're supposed to be a smart man, Munto!'_ She was close to weeping. Was he really going to make her say it?

Yumemi's brows furrowed in frustration and stuttered, "A-About us being _intimate_-intimate."

There was a pause, and then he inquired in an even voice, "As in sexual intercourse?"

The flushed girl bristled, unable to look at him in the eye. Stiff hands clutched her jean-clad skirt in flustered nervousness.

"Oh…"

Her jaw locked and she spun around at him with angry eyes. However, the snip remark on her tongue was lodged down her throat, finding him smirking in a most inappropriate way. And the way he looked at her…

Oh my.

The girl's chest heaved. If she were standing, she was certain her knees would have given out.

_Dangerous._ She felt cornered and twitchy; like a small lamb, staring at the wolf that was about to devour her. It was frightening, yet oddly exciting. If he knew how much that affected her, he would be _very dangerous._

"So…?" he purred. Munto smoothly slid his hand on the back of the stone bench, so that his arm barely brushed against her ridged shoulders, and leaned in closer, ready to take the kill.

Oh no, he was going to make her say it. He _really _was going to make her say it! No, no, no—

"And recently I, uh…" Her cheeks flared. "I-I…!"

She did not like being put on the spot. She really, really did _not_ like it! And he knew that, too!

Yumemi cupped her face out of embarrassment, hoping it may cool the heat radiating off from it.

She could not say it…

"But it's so _embarrassing…!_" the blonde sobbed.

"Alright, alright, I give," he chuckled, raising a hand in opposition as he gave her some space, and offered, "Here, would you like me to try and guess?" *1

The girl paused for a moment. Did she? Yumemi peeked at him through the web of her fingers and nodded, giving him the okay.

"You did some physical _exploring?_" Munto said lightly and observed the maroon lining of his cuff, as if talking about the weather.

Her breath hitched. Was she really that obvious?

Except he did not catch it and continued: "I cannot really see you watching porn, though," the king muttered to himself.

_P-porn?!_

Still too flustered to talk, the redhead went on, quite enjoying her reactions.

"…I've never pictured you to be one to use items, either," he mused with closed eyes and a not too innocent grin.

"I-Items?" She was horrified, yet did not understand what he was implying. Did she _want _to know?

Munto gave a low chuckle and leaned in, deciding to play with her all too sensitive emotions. His lips brushed her ear, breath caressing her heated skin. "Like... Oh, a vibrator?"

A… A _WHAT?!_ *2

Yumemi watched the man try to keep a straight face, as she nearly crawled out of her skin, but failed, and he burst into hysterics.

She wished the floor would just swallow her whole. Was it possible to die out of embarrassment?

_'I can't believe it!'_ Yumemi gasped, vexed, _'He's really laughing at me!'_

Her jaw locked as she continued to watch him struggle.

"I'm sorry I—" and guffawed once again, filling the area with humorous echoes. *3

Munto had such a nice laugh, too. It was warm and thick, like condensed honey, and often made her toes curl in response. He actually admitted, after the first time, that he was quite surprised with it, for it had been many years since he had last.

But it was not so pleasant when directed at her…

The girl crossed her arms and pouted. She had enough embarrassment in one day, thank you very much!

She almost inclined to leaving.

"Oh god, Yumemi, I—" Munto wiped a tear that managed to slip passed the corner of his eye. "I'm—Forgive me. I just—" He took a breath and straightened his sitting position, trying to compose his string of chuckles. His jaw was twitching with contained laughter. "I was just teasing. Please do not be mad; I could not help myself…"

She slouched further in the bench. _'Couldn't help himself? He finds humiliating me humorous?'_

Well, she sure didn't!

It was just so frustrating! Frustrating and embarrassing!

She did not understand what was going on and found that he was really the only person comfortable enough to ask such questions.

True, the blonde was going to ask her most trusted friends, Ichiko and Suzume. She had told them about her deepest secret: of how she had been able to see floating islands in the sky, ever since she was a little girl, and about Munto. However, she got an inkling feeling that such comment would go right over Suzume's head and that Ichiko actually would understand; worse, might turn her words around and blame her boyfriend for it. She knew the tomboy was looking out for her, but sometimes her remarks about him were just silly.

Yumemi almost had asked her mother, too, during one of the days they were cooking dinner together, to see if such things were normal. However, once she had managed to gather the courage, to at least bringing up something tangent for the subject, she found herself shying away and mentioned a different topic.

Frustrating! It was so _frustrating!_

It started not too long ago, too, when she had noticed things were getting a bit more, between their intimate moments. Sure, there was the public hand holding and small touches; like how he delicately traced her jaw line in affection or brushed some stray locks behind the shell of her ear, as well as the occasional heated kisses, when they were alone. But then there were moments when he looked at her a certain way… Where the butterflies in her stomach dissolved into something more than just fluttering, giddy movements, and into something heated and powerful. It was almost frightening with the uncertainty of it all.

…And then those strange, _embarrassing _dreams.

Sometimes she wouldn't even be able to face him properly, because of the things her hormonal mind had conjured up the previous night. *4

Then there were other times where she thought she might actually comply with the intense attraction she had toward the king… To do things she knew was very unlike herself.

Yumemi was sure her boyfriend would not appreciate her randomly jumping him. *5

So _embarrassing!_

What was even more embarrassing was the night when she had given into her curiosity, into the reason why her body was reacting so, after such dreams.

It was strange; and the foreign scents and sounds that followed suit were even more odd. However, the sensations that were brought forth were phenomenal. She was so sure she would fly away from it all, floating higher and higher, until it was like her body almost folded in on itself, peaking, and bringing forth an intense, amazing feeling that left her shaking at the end.

Yumemi thanked every god she could think of, knowing that her younger brother, Chikara, was a heavy sleeper.

However, the girl was not sure what to think of it all. It took almost an hour of deep thought, after she had drifted back to Earth, to realize what had happened—it was the only thing that made sense—and it caused her to turn into a puddle of agitated goo.

She was not supposed to do this! She was only sixteen! —All right, almost sixteen and a half—but such things came after marriage! …Right?

Right?

That small doubt, that inkling feeling… Maybe she was not the only one?

Which is why she was asking him now; because she knew, even if it wasn't intentional at first, Munto was the one that really understood her, accepted her, and saw into her mind and soul, as she the same.

Well, there went that plan. It looks like there was yet another thing wrong with her. That fact did not sit well with the girl's shaky self-esteem. *6

The warm hand that brushed against her cheek broke Yumemi out of her reverie, slowly turning her head to view him.

"You are so far away…"

Once the blonde realized she had been so caught in her thoughts, she recalled her current situation, and made a displeased face. She was not forgiving him just yet!

"I truly am sorry. That was rude of me, love." His eyes were a buttery gold and sparkled with amusement. "You are just so cute when you get flustered like that."

Yeah right. And he had the nerve to use the endearment rout? Jerk.

Yumemi huffed and turned to distract herself with the lush scenery. But then her chin began to tremble and clover eyes welled with tears.

"Hey… Are you crying?" The king's tone was quiet and filled with worry, placing a hand on the nape of her neck, grounding her. It was warm and reassuring.

Yumemi did not have the voice to reply, and struggled to swallow.

"I don't get it." She wiped her right eye and choked out, "I don't understand…"

"Oh,_ Yumemi._" He wrapped his arms around the upset girl. "I apologize; I did not mean to hurt you like that. I sometimes forget that age can make such a dramatic difference, is all," kissing her brow.

Now she felt stupid. How was she supposed to understand something like this? It was not like they were that far apart in age. Just barely four years… *7

Yumemi sighed, feeling a little better, lighter, but very foolish and confused.

"Are you alright?" Yumemi felt his chin shift as he looked down at her.

She nodded in response, affirming his question, but was slightly vexed at her own reactions. She was not one to cry very often, let alone very easily; it was something that usually just built up over time. Her emotions were on overdrive, lately. Perhaps it was close to that monthly time again? But that didn't make sense. They were not this bad, before…

"What would you like to know?" he asked, voice careful.

The girl swallowed, not quite nervous anymore, but weary; her small outburst made her body tired and mind sluggish.

"I don't understand what's going on…" Yumemi sighed, wilting in defeat. Her face wrinkled with distaste. "It's just when I see you, I sometimes don't know what to think. Then there are those embarrassing dreams… and then… _that…_ And I just… I don't know. It's all so confusing. Is there something wrong with me?"

Munto was quiet for a moment, stroking her forearm in light, slow movements, as he absorbed her confession. "Have you had 'the talk'?"

"Y-yes!" the girl squeaked. Yes! Yes, she has _had_ the talk! It was awkward enough with her parents when she was an adolescent; she did not want to hear it from him, too!

The redhead chuckled. "I'm not trying to make things uncomfortable for you, but tell me what you know."

Yumemi's brows furrowed in concentration and blushed. "W-when a man and woman love each other very mu-"

"No, not that one, Yumemi." He smiled against her hair. "Here, let me explain…"

The blonde sat and listened in quiet determination. Even when she did have her embarrassed, flustered moments, Munto explained it in a way that sounded like Biology in her ears, so that made things easier for her. He must have known that and continued to inform her that things were, indeed, different between men and women, which included the average age of when these types of things happened. "However, it also depends on the person, too. Some start earlier, while others, later, and some not at all- like you said, some do after marriage- so there's nothing to worry about."

Yumemi gave a sigh of relief. So, this was normal! Thank goodness!

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and gave Munto a tight squeeze, thanking him. He smiled and petted her hair in reply.

As she snuggled in his lean chest and took in his pleasant scent, Yumemi sparked with a sudden thought. She looked up at him in curiosity.

_'Wait… Munto's parents must have already been gone before he knew this; he was so young, so… How could he have…?'_

"You have a question in your eyes," the king observed, knowingly. "Got more?"

Yumemi blinked and gave herself a moment to sort out her thoughts, wondering exactly how blunt to be about it.

"Who gave you this talk?"

Now it was Munto's turn to stiffen, seemingly uncomfortable. "You do not want to know."

"No. You said you'd answer all my questions to the best of your ability. Now, this should be easy. Tell me!" the blonde smiled mischievously, poking him in the chest.

Munto glared at her, but she knew the threat was moot, and he furrowed his brows in a distasteful manner when seeing through her intentions.

"You little stinker," he mumbled under his breath, locking his jaw, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, you are right. It was… Gas."

Gas… It was _Gas_ who gave him this talk? Wow, that must have been _awkward._

Yumemi could not contain the string of giggles, which flew past her lush lips, finding the mental image quite humorous: here was young Munto, dressed in white robes of red and white, standing up to the almighty Outsider, and asking _questions._ The stoic man was probably very blunt with his explanations, causing the boy to choke and flush from all the details. Poor guy. There was yet another reason to why he had to grow up so fast.

Actually, the image seemed endearing, in a sense, even if Gas was such a stiff. Yumemi recalled the small firecracker, Irita, who had always trailed his side, so he must have a soft spot, too.

She heard the king give a curt cough, breaking her fit. "Now who is laughing?"

"Okay, okay, we're fair." Munto snorted in response. Yumemi tilted her head minutely. "If you don't mind me asking… Why Gas?"

Munto gave a deep sigh. "Let's say our relationship was not as…_ strained_ as it was in our recent years." He would never admit it, but he looked up to the man, almost like a mentor. Their partnership was not quite something he would call 'friendship', but perhaps of the like. "Including Ryueri, he was one who looked after me as a child."

She could tell that he was upset about talking of the late Outsider and quietly apologized, brushing a stray red lock behind his pointed ear and traced the small scar that marked his cheek, as a reminder of their past battles.

"There is no need to be …" Munto kissed the smooth skin of her inner palm. His lament look was soon wiped clean, morphing his face into a patient smile. He understood that there was no way to change the past and reminded himself of what he had in the present. "Do you have anymore questions?"

Her heart began to flutter erratically in her breast. Actually, there were. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"…And I thought it was over something important." Yumemi smacked him on the shoulder. His voice wavered in a humorous tone. "What?"<p>

"You're _laughing!_ You said you wouldn't laugh!" Her glare was not very threatening, though, with the deep rouge, which peppered her cheeks.

"I am _not_," he shot back with a wide grin.

Now she pouted. "Liar."

Munto cradled the hand that playfully hit him earlier and placed it on to his left cheek, feathering the back of her palm with his thumb. "Then call me a liar…"

"I apologize, Yumemi. It was wrong of me to give such accusations…" His grin gradually dwindled into a small frown; placing light kisses on the pad of each fingertip. "Will you forgive me?"

"It's okay…" Yumemi gave a small sigh and buried her face in his neck once again, letting herself relax in his embrace. After a moment, she gave a frustrated groan in the back of her throat. "It's just so _embarrassing_, though!" she whined.

She felt his chest vibrate as Munto placed a chaste peck on her brow, mumbling, "What did I say last time?"

Yumemi thickly swallowed and recalled the rest of the conversation in her mind. "That such things are normal…"

His thumb started massaging small circles in attempt to relax her stiff shoulders. "And?"

"If I have any major concerns, I should ask my mother?"

"And…?" he pushed.

"And then if I really need to; ask you?" she hesitated, finally realizing what he was trying to get her to repeat.

"_And…?_" he continued with a breathless chuckle, which caused her pale locks to ruffle slightly.

She felt her face redden again. "And…"

_…He caught her wrist before she fled the area._

_"If you need any _help_ with your problem," he stated slowly, a gradual, feral grin appearing on his lips, golden eyes burning with want. "I am _most_ willing to oblige."_

The girl found herself staring at a concealed version of that previous expression, seeing that he was giving her consent to agree or disagree. Even so, the gaze was affecting her greatly.

"But…" She breathed in deeply, finding the familiar ginger scent of his very alluring. "It's embarrassing…"

His lust veiled eyes then turned soft. "I am not going to pressure you into anything you are uncomfortable with, Yumemi, you know that."

"I-I know, but…" she hesitated.

She did want this… At least, she wanted a sip of this cup of temptation.

Munto seemed to notice this change of thought, or perhaps she was showing some kind of heated expression (although she highly doubted it looked anywhere near as attractive as the ones he reveals; it probably even looked kind of funny.) In any case, his hands, which were giving delightful rubs on her back, ceased, and settled themselves on her hips. His gaze was just burning with want, which caused her lower belly to constrict with a wild, platonic heat.

This was her choice…

And she wanted him; she wanted to feel the searing burn of his seduction.

With determined eyes, Yumemi took a shaky breath and slowly pressed her lips against his. It caused an immediate reaction, having him emit a low groan and elongate his arms up the small of her back, pulling her close. She arched to him, wanting to feel more. Yumemi shuddered at the contact, realizing how much she had missed his intimate touches.

Munto then tilted his head and adjusted the angle of their lips, making her quietly moan. Her arms' grip around his neck tightened when she felt his tongue slide against the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She happily obliged, having her chest inflating with such joy, want, and relief, that she was sure she would burst.

However, the need for air became essential, causing the couple to reluctantly pull apart.

"I missed that," she admitted, breathless. The king gave a curt nod in agreement, eyes a blazed.

Soon enough, much to her delight, his lips were molded against hers once again, allowing her to taste and explore the hot cavern of his wonderful mouth. As she did such curious ministrations, Yumemi found herself lost with how his steadfast hands traveled down her back and thigh, which was now perched upon his left leg. She tangled her hands in his soft cherry locks, encouraging him to continue.

The girl gave a sudden squeak when his lips brushed against her jaw line; momentarily forgetting how ticklish the sensation was there. Both had found that small fact after they had began such close encounters, when all the chaos of introducing the Heavenly world to theirs died down, more than a five months ago.

She felt him smile and hum against her milky flesh, taking the time unlace her uniform's silk red tie with his teeth. Her heart fluttered in anticipation; he hadn't removed her shirt like _that_ before.

One button, two button… With each plastic white pin he unfastened, his lips soon followed suit, delicately exposing the satin swell of her breasts. Her shirt was not fully opened; even her navy blazer was still on (barely, though), but his jerky hand movements informed her he was impatient.

"Hah!" she gasped against his mouth, finding that he did, indeed, achieve his goal. His hands slid under the lace of her concealing white bra and molded the soft flesh. *8

"Yumemi…" Each syllable tickled with the feathering of his lips upon her jaw, making her shiver.

She did not notice the harsh clatter from his chair, but the whisper of cotton and light chill of air made her so inclined to, which made her finally aware that her top was now gone. That did not include the cool surface of wood, which sturdied the arch of her back.

"Your paper work," the blonde started.

Munto's lips released their hold on a perked nipple. Lids half-massed, appearing almost drugged. "What?"

"Your paperwork," she continued between gasps, attempting to ease her weight on the desk by sitting up. "They're getting smashed,"

After becoming more aware of his senses, the redhead gave her a hard look at her lame attempt to move. He briefly contemplated whether to _screw_ the damn paperwork, in small hopes to maybe they had get that far, or carry her to bed, to see where things go from there.

The blonde watched Munto take a number of heavy breaths, simply staring at her with a frustrated look, and then felt his hand shift to the top base of her back and lifted her in one swoop. Another gasp hushed past her lush lips and he stilled.

They have not gone this far, she realized, feeling his chest flush against hers and hips between the juncture of her thighs. Even when sitting upon the oak desk, he still managed to tower over her lifted form.

"I will take care of you," He reddened slightly and claimed, referring to her hot need, "to whatever you are comfortable with. This is just about you."

Yumemi's eyes softened to a warm emerald, which brightly contrasted with her rouge cheeks, and nodded ever so slightly. Her gaze flickered to his chest and she fiddled with the decorative jewels and golden clasps among his dark mauve shirt, briefly wondering why was not _he_ undressed? No fair…

She was in his grasp once again; clutching his broad shoulders and feeling him trail hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Warm and alight, it almost reminded her of the first time he had held her like this, with such protective and sturdy arms; of how both of their forms glowed with shining Akuto and peered down at the small-waving forms of her friends…

Then she felt safe. Now she felt safe. She knew she trusted him with her life, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

The coolness of the sheets pressed against her bare back broke her out of the reverie, finding herself staring up at molten gold irises. Munto smiled wolfishly as his eyes raked her topless form, briefly wondering where to start first, and then settled on her uniform skirt.

Slowly, he unhooked the last button and pulled it off her waist, requiring her to lift her hips in order to remove it properly, and then her legs as well. The skirt was tossed aside and his hands kept her ankles in place, to rest upon his broad shoulders. The king then removed her navy socks and feathered tender kisses upon her calves.

"God… You're so beautiful…" he whispered, oh-so quiet. Her cheeks burned; shy. "I love you."

Yumemi smiled and repeated the same to him with no hesitation, in an almost automatic response. She loved him so much, to the point where it sometimes hurt.

If he really had ordered her to leave, she would not know what to _do_ with herself. True, all those years she had managed, but she often got depressed and was never truly happy. Contented because of her family and dearest friends, but she always had felt like an outsider looking in and was never able to be whom she really was…

* * *

><p>He was gone for so long, too. Sure, it wasn't another year-and-a-half, thank goodness, however, those four months dragged <em>on<em>. Yumemi was patient, though, and knew he'd return like the king had promised. Munto had explained that the process was not going to be easy, and needed to consolidate the seven scattered nations of the Heavenly world first.

That did not mean things weren't strained on her side as well. Telling her parents was difficult enough, but they, thankfully, believed her. How could they not? There was enough evidence, with their befallen city of Kyoto. Yet, she had to tell them. The guilt was suffocating as she listened to all the victims that were ensnarled in Gntarl's calculation error on the news.

Her family of three listened carefully, asking questions time to time, which she knew he would probably be better at explaining, but tried her best. At the end, all reassured her that none were mad or ashamed, and that they loved her for whom she was and will continue to support her, through thick and thin.

However, it was another story when revealing her secret to the small group of acquaintances who had witnessed those previous events, to where the red king whisked her away in the clouded skies. It was complicated and she was a bit vague when explaining, however, all had promised not to tell a soul. Yumemi had no choice but to take their word for it, until her side was ready to hear the truth. She needed him for that.

All the same, it gave the girl a sense of encouragement, knowing she was not the only one who had to bare this understanding. Students were acknowledging her in a different light; she was starting to gain confidence in herself. That did not mean she didn't miss him.

Munto had caught her off guard when he did return. She did not give herself any preparation to how she would react. True, she had the letters they had exchanged with one another, time to time, but as Yumemi stared up at him, with the wind tussling his dark garments and brushing that cheeky grin of his, she knew it really didn't matter. He was _home! _

It was then that _she_ had taken _him_ by surprise, when the blonde ran up to him, after gaining permission from her two awaiting friends, and flung her arms around his neck, causing him to, not so gracefully, fall. *9

So, maybe things were a bit of a rocky start; Munto did not appreciate Ichiko and Suzume laughing at him, when he introduced himself, but both _finally_ had gotten to meet one another! She was so happy; her cheeks were aching by how much she was smiling at the end of that day.

Not even a week later, Munto pressed her into presenting him to her family. The king explained that he wanted her parent's consent with their next step, that she was the final puzzle piece into revealing their world above and opening the Pandora's Box of their uncertain future. Even so, he reassured her that as long as she was by his side, things would be all right in the end, just as it was before.

The process was long and complicated. There were arguments, and false accusations were presented; heated confrontations, too. Time to time, some even included _her_ choice of being with _him_.

For a while, school became very situated and strained. However, when things got tough, her group of friends was there to protect her. Yumemi was very grateful and surprised by their newly found loyalty.

In the end, Munto was correct. Seven long months later, things started to gradually change. Some nations were more reluctant than others, but she was happy to say things were getting _better_. It was slowly becoming accustomed to seeing pointed-eared beings down in her town.

Just as he supported her, she did the same, lifting and stabilizing one another's burden. She would rather take the strange stares any day, than not be by his side.

With that thought, Yumemi was brought back to the present. They had experienced so much together; and here they were, conquering yet another obstacle, one that required so much trust…

* * *

><p>"You are not having seconds thoughts now, are you, darling?" Munto gave a cheeky grin; feeling quite accomplished by what he was able to do to the dazed girl.<p>

Yumemi's jaw tightened as his palms wandered lower, down her thighs and waist, brushed against her breasts once again, and settled to either side of her head, hovering over her.

_'So much for being sexy,'_ the blonde thought with a sour face, as she glanced down the last article of clothing. _'My underwear doesn't even match…'_

However, when she brought her gaze back to his, she found him smiling fondly. He seemed not to mind and understood her small predicament; nuzzling her forehead in affection. "You are so cute."

She felt Munto's lips gradually travel lower, feathering her nose, lids, and cheeks, and then claiming her mouth once again with slow, sensual movements of his tongue. Her grip around the fabric of his silk shirt tightened, whimpering as his right thumb lightly fondled her nipple.

With a flick of a wrist, he removed his mouth from her neck, replaced it to where his hand once was, and squeezed a pale expanse of her bottom. The movement was so quick; it left Yumemi squeaking in surprise and arching her back in pleasure. He was very, _very_ close.

"Yumemi…" His lashes tickled against the column of her throat. He wanted to know what she liked; he wanted to make her feel good. "Where?"

The girl was having difficulty keeping her thoughts with all the lovely sensations he was creating. "Where…?"

As he hovered above her, his hand gradually traveled up her hip to fiddle with the cotton lining of her underwear, wondering lower. Yumemi's thighs clenched in anticipation. "Now…"

She kept her eyes locked with his, never leaving his heated gaze, even when her peripheral vision caught his Adam's apple bob slightly. He decided to complicate her just a _bit_ more. Yumemi shuddered as his finger brush against the clad juncture of her thighs.

"Here?" Munto inquired.

She painfully bit her bottom lip in response, struggling to conceal the moan that threatened to escape her throat.

He repeated the simple, delicate action. She was unable to stop herself this time and mewled in pleasure, giving in and folding towards him. *10

"Yumemi…" the king whispered and gave her a number more of strokes until he dove under the damp, honeydew fabric, past her nest of dark curls, and to her slick core.

"A-ah!" Her chest heaved in response, emitting a loud gasp. Her whole body was writhing and her toes were starting to strain from their tight curling.

"Here?" His fingers carefully explored her inner petals. Right, he really was asking, huh?

She whimpered._ 'No, wait. Not there- not yet. Just a little…'_

"H-higher…" The blonde breathed, falling back into the cushions and arching her neck. "R-right th— "

Munto did her bidding and adjusted his hand's angle, stroking her sensitive bud of heightened nerves.

"_Here?_" he ask again, voice low and heated.

_'Yes, there! There, there, there!'_ Yumemi gave another whimper and nodded. She was embarrassed to find her hips automatically grinding against his hand. Her body was just screaming at her; screaming for his touch, screaming for release.

The beating of her heart was so loud in her ears. Could he hear it? Her harsh breathes and mewls chimed in chorus.

"P-please…" the girl begged; her voice was so in high pitched now. She was back, curled in his chest again, and desperately clutching him. She was almost _there_!

She felt Munto's finger return to where he had touched her previously, lightly teasing the area, almost in hesitation, and then slowly slide in with ease. Yumemi choked another gasp, and then tensed when he paused.

Was she being too forward? She tried to collect her scattered thoughts and understand what she did wrong.

He did not look mad, though. Dazed, _blushing_, but not mad.

"You're so warm…" Munto whispered, referring to the foreign textures of her womanhood.

She hid herself in his chest in embarrassment. Such pretty words! Yes, surly he must be able to hear her heartbeat, now!

The girl was surprised when she heard _him_ hiss as her hips moved once again in response, emitting a 'sluck' sound from her arousal.

_'O-oh…'_ Her head started to spin.

Several breaths later, she felt him tease her ear. "How is it as my fingers make love to you?"

Yumemi's chest heaved and her heart fluttered like a caged bird. Embarrassing! Embarrassing, _embarrassing_!

Yet, she was nodding, gripping him with such strength, and even begging for more as her body became tighter and ever more ridged. Munto willingly obliged, dipping in another finger, one adjacent from his hand's longest limb, into her warm folds.

_'Oh my god…'_

Her legs started to twitch and shake, feeling the soles of her feet tingle with heat and run up her calves.

_'Oh god…'_

He must have known that she was reaching her peak, and increased his hand's pressure and pace, bringing her even higher and higher.

_'T-there…!'_

She wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed that, her body was definitely doing some communicating, but she wanted to _tell_ him. However, her mouth seemed to shut down on forming coherent words, only emitting primal moans and mewls. Almost, _almost_—_!_

_'Munto!'_

Yes, she knew this feeling, the climax of her pleasure. She was…

"O-oh…! _Oh!_" Yumemi gasped, eyes wide and arching so that her back was fully off the ruffled sheets.

Stars. She saw stars behind her lids. For a single moment, she truly was in Heaven. Her loud squeal was muffled in the fabric of his shirt. "Mmm…!"

Too much—it was all too much for her to handle. Even with the number of times she had reached this final point, herself, it has never been this intense. She struggled and sobbed, clinging to him. "M-Mun…!"

"Shh… I have you," he cooed in reassurance, seizing her shaking shoulders with his free hand as she continued to buck once, and then twice against him, riding wave after wave of pleasure. "I've got you, Yumemi…"

Yumemi choked one last gasp, and then it was finished. Several breaths later, her shaking body finally eased its coiled muscles, one ridged step at a time, and then fully relaxed, boneless in his grasp. She was not sure how many minutes had passed, but all her sluggish mind could focus on was the sound of her heart slowing in pace as she continued to float on the lapping tides of ecstasy.

When the worn girl finally opened her heavy lids, she saw Munto presenting a prideful smile, as he hovered over her. It confused her a bit. Was he happy because she had finally been able to get past this wall of conservation, or maybe it was more of a male ego type of thing? Perhaps both? Either way, the smile was contagious and she felt her own lips lift with dazed satisfaction. *11

Yumemi placed her left palm on his cheek; delicately brushing away unraveled bangs behind his pointed ear and traced his jaw line. She did not want him to be so far away. He sensed this and thumbed her sweltering brow in content.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Munto simply kissed her accessible palm in reply.

He was still too far away, though. So, she extended her hand higher, through his wild firelocks and grabbed the base of his neck, carefully dragging him down to a slow, sensual kiss. He could not help but to groan against her mouth.

And as their lips retreated from their tender dance, he was breathless. She felt him clutch the sheets haloing her head with such want, too dazed to understand that he was doing it in order to restrain his eager hands to himself.

Her lids started getting heavy and his careful touches were making her drowsy. No, wait, no. Not yet. But she was not being _fair!_

"Rest, Yumemi," Munto quietly ordered against her brow and pet her hair. He then allowed himself to lie next to her and wrap his arms around her bare shoulders.

"But…" the girl timidly objected. Even when exhausted, her cheeks still had enough energy to enflame with embarrassment. She was quite aware of his stiff desire pressed against her stomach.

"We will save that for another day," he murmured in content, knowing that perhaps she was too out of it to realize what she was saying.

In the back of her mind, Yumemi knew; she understood that she would probably flee the room without a second thought, if the subject were ever brought up between one another, about what she suggested. However, she could not just leave him hanging, could she?

But then a memory appeared in her mind's vision, recalling of how he reassured her that there was nothing that needed to be rushed between their relationship, that, no matter how slow they appeared to others, they would take things at their own pace…

_'At our own pace…'_ Yumemi sighed, nuzzling closer into his open shirt and feeling herself be dragged even further in sleep, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat.

Perhaps she said that aloud, for he repeated the same phrase, quietly observing the unique texture of her remaining arousal upon the pads of his fingertips. "We will take things at our own pace…" Munto delicately kissed her brow and prayed that this precious moment would never end. *12

* * *

><p><span>AN: Welp, I'm just gonna sit here for a while, dying from blood loss. My ovaries went through some major beatings these last few late nights. XD Specifically those small, simple lines Munto says during the major kinky part! Oh my _god!_ I'm so bad! Ohohohoh~!  
>I think this gives enough evidence to how I'm currently feeling: <span>fav. med477ef3  
><span>The only thing I'd have to complain about is how I gave a really long summary of a fanfiction I plan on writing, (_New Beginnings_), explaining her moments of the time he left, returned, and the struggles they endured when united both worlds. Even so, I'm still going to give it a try.  
>Love you all! I hope you enjoyed it! Now it's off to finishing chapter six of <em>Waiting For You<em>!

—Ari [8.20.11]

* * *

><p>*1: <em>Flustered: <em>fav. me/d46v3fp

*2: _A… A WHAT?!:_ fav. me/d46v0pi

*3: Yeah, I know, this is a part where I might of made him a bit OOC, but hopefully the king will lighten up later on, even if it's just around her. Plus, guys just like to tease girls who fluster easily. I know from experience.

*4: _EMBARRASSING_: fav. me/d45qia2

*5: Best line in the whole freaking fic. My _god!_ Excuse me, I'm gonna give myself a moment to stroke my ego for creating so much lulz.

*6: HUGS, YUMEMI! HUGS ALL AROUND AND FOREVER!

*7: Actually, Yumemi, there kind of is a _huge_ difference between sixteen and twenty. I am well aware that the Heavenly people are most likely immortal, but I just make them age normally so it won't complex things too much.

*8: _Smother Me_: fav. me/d45i8ly

*9: _Welcome Home_: fav. me/d3bj5cb

*10: _Here?:_ fav. me/d46r4h4

*11: I really do over analyze this series. Seriously. But really, at the end of the first OVA/episode three, when they restore the Akuto and are floating away, Munto looks almost proud of her and… ASDFGHJKL:~!  
>Have you noticed how much they have such a push-and-pull relationship? Like, "Here, ILY, no wait, you're being mean, I'm gonna ignore you," and then, "Oh fine, you're gonna ignore me? Well, then I'll ignore you! No wait, ILY too, don't push me away! *sings* <em>Baby come back<em>~_!_" Lmfao! Don't you just love my summary? :D  
>This whole "being fair" thing got me by total surprise. I wasn't expecting that. But I guess they have an equilibrium kind of relationship, being reflected personalities pasts and all. So, I just left it like that. I hope it sounds all right. Lol.  
>Also, they tend to argue a lot, too. It's a given with Munto and his short temper, but Yumemi is so much more snarky in the original OVA's, and… I need to stop rambling. *∆*<p>

*12: _Something Precious_: fav. me/d476tbh


End file.
